Sour Meeting
by Kodamnation
Summary: Antonio is always happy to help Gilbert. This time is no exception. But can he really help? or will he need someone to help him instead?


**(=^w^=) [This is what most people would call a song-over (or something along those lines)]**

**Song used: Ella y Yo by Aventura feat. Don Omar (My music taste is really random)**

**Characters: Antonio (Spain), Lovina (Fem! Romano) and Gilbert (Prussia)**

**Disclamer: I don't own Hetalia or the music used**

**Disclamer 2: I don't hate any character…**

* * *

Antonio arrived to the bar as it was instructed by certain Prussian, the said man was already sitting on a stool and ordering a beer from the bartender, when Antonio got close he could see he was wearing his usual smirk but his eyes reflected nervousness.

"Hola amigo, long time no see" Antonio greeted cheerfully pulling Gilbert in a hug "How are you?"

"I've been better... The reason on why I wanted to see you today is because of a little problem" Gilbert took a sip from his beer

"Straight to the point, isn't it?, tell me your situation" Antonio ordered also a drink and sat beside Gilbert

"Well...I am with meeting with someone, we both know it's forbidden but yet I really like her... Still, she is married" Gilbert was already done with his beer and ordered another one "How's your wife doing, I mean relationship with her?"

"I see..." Antonio said seriously "Well, my wife Lovina and I, we both like you, share an eternal love, she is beautiful and perfect, my source of inspiration" He added dreamily "Go on my friend"

Gilbert fidgeted slightly and looked around "Freund, you see, we see each other in secret so we may show our feelings, and I wish I could be with her even though she is wed" Gilbert took a long gulp of beer and kept ordering more, Antonio just watched closely his friend's actions taking note of his out of character behavior

"You should fight for her, you know" Antonio said looking straight at Gilbert's ruby eyes

Gilbert laughed bitterly and quietly "You shouldn't give me this advice in your position" he muttered to himself, Antonio ignored this and kept going on with his motivational words

"She might not love her husband anymore, and if that's the case then you still have a chance with her!" Antonio said really enthusiastically and smiling "You can do it!"

Gilbert faced him and shook him by the shoulders "You don't know who the victim is in this confusion!"

"Don't worry amigo, he'll be fine, he has to accept the fact that his wife doesn't love him anymore" Antonio slapped Gilbert's back and ordered another drink

"You really don't know who is the victim" Gilbert said quietly, his eyes lowered.

Antonio smiled and looked up "You know my wife and I, we are really happy, is like we both share the same soul, I know what love really is" He turned towards Gilbert and gave him a soft smile "Even though she is wed, do not leave her because you're afraid of the other guy"

Gilbert looked at Antonio sadly and sighed "You really don't understand... How could you possibly understand this?" He took a sip from his beer

"Of course I understand, Lovina wasn't easy either" Antonio patted Gilbert's head and ruffled his hair "Tell me more about her"

Gilbert just shook his head "We both knew it was crazy, but we went along with the heat of the moment"

Antonio smiled knowingly "So you did it" He punched Gilbert playfully in the arm "Well as I already told you, you should fight for her, love has to prevail!" He ordered another drink, this time a Kalimmoxo **(1)**

"Don't say that! You don't know who the victim is in this messed up story!" Gilbert shouted and covered his eyes while shaking his head "You don't know who the victim really is..."

Antonio was taken aback by his friend's sudden outburst, he was going to say something but he was cut off by Gilbert

Gilbert took a big breath and said "You know my friend, I am sorry, I have never let you down but I wanted to see her again"

Antonio looked at Gilbert confused 'What is he really trying to say' he thought

"You know… this sour encounter made me realize that you also waited for her" Gilbert looked at Antonio straight in the eye, while Antonio was drinking the Kalimoxo "I'll admit that I went out with Lovina"

Antonio's eyes widened and he dropped his glass on the floor making it shatter "Que!?" he laughed nervously "I don't believe you"

Gilbert's look showed that he wasn't joking, Gilbert tried to make an excuse to defend himself but this time Antonio cut him off "Now I know why she looked so edger when she went with Feliciana to Germany… I trusted her, yet she lied to me…" Antonio's eyes began to water and some tears slipped to his cheeks

"He-" Gilbert tried to place his hand on Antonio's shoulder but he quickly slapped it away "You were with her doing those things… a person who was supposed to be my friend… I hate both of you!" Antonio then laughed bitterly "Who would have thought that today was the day I would lose you both"

"I am the one who suffers more at this" Gilbert began

"A betrayal" Antonio covered his face and shook his head then he looked at Gilbert with empty eyes and began to walk away

"Don't go" Gilbert tried to reach him but somehow he managed to evade his movement 'I lost a friend just for a temptation…' "I am really sorry!"

Antonio turned to look at him; his dull green eyes bore into his skull "Goodbye…"

Gilbert was left standing alone like a fool in the middle of the bar with his hand extended towards the door

"You don't betray friends like that…. Here your check" The bartender left the paper on Gilbert's place

* * *

**(1): Kalimoxo-** A typical Spanish beverage, its red wine combined with coke and a little bit of berry liquor can be added, it is popular among teenagers

Please review!


End file.
